Amourshipping: Always Traveling Together
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: One-shot. It's time for Ash to leave Kalos, but Serena doesn't want him to go. Amourshipping, SatoSere, Childhoodshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), SerenAsh, etc.


**Hello guys. I'm ShadowKnight49 Productions and…**

 **Raven: Do we really need to do this every new fanfiction?**

 **Me: Actually, I was going to announce this is my very first one-shot!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Siris: Didn't you say that this one-shot was based off something from DeviantArt?**

 **Me: Yeah. This comic called 'Goodbye' by sickboyrawrs. Loved that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the idea behind this one-shot**

Amourshipping: Always Traveling Together

The group finally made it to Kalos Airlines, and were about to say their goodbyes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

Ash had finally won one of the leagues, and was to be forever recognized in Kalos until he was older than Professor Oak. Now, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena faced him, ready to say their goodbyes… or at least two of them.

Clemont went first. He approached Ash and told him, "Well, I hope to see you again someday."

Ash nodded in agreement and replied, "Me too, Clemont."

They shook hands, hugged bro style, and patted each other on the back twice.

Clemont moved out of the way, and Bonnie went next. She looked pretty close to tears, and she said, "Oh, I wish you didn't have to go. Wait! Maybe you can live with us from now on! I think we have a spare bed!"

Ash glanced at Pikachu and Dedenne, who were exchanging sparks, and told Bonnie, "Sorry, but I have my own family back at Kanto. But I can assure you I will be seeing you sometime."

She patted Bonnie on the shoulder twice and she went to her brother.

Clemont glanced at Serena and told her, "We'll be going, too. I have to get back to Lumiose. See you someday, Serena."

He patted her on the shoulder, but Serena made no reply. Bonnie hugged Serena, which was responded by a mute and distant hug.

Ash thought, and when he thought about it, Serena had did nothing the whole time. She hadn't been listening or paying any attention. She had been looking at her shoes with a shadow from her hat over her eyes.

Bonnie looked up at Serena and told her, "I hope we see each other again, Serena…"

Serena simply said, "Me, too."

The little blonde girl called back Dedenne and he went back into his pouch. She caught up with her older brother and they left.

Pikachu looked at both Ash and Serena and scampered off, pretending to be interested with an ad (really, it bored him to death).

Ash took a breath and announced to her, "I'm going now, Serena…"

Serena still said nothing. She was like that ghost that looks at you coldly… just that this one wasn't looking at him.

"Why won't you say anthing?"

Serena's lovely face contorted to one that meant multiple, negative things. Then tears started streaming down her face.

Ash, alarmed, said, "D… don't cry, Serena!"

Serena finally looked up. Her eyes were moist from all of her upcoming tears.

Finally she screamed, "I don't want you to leave!"

She kneeled on the ground, crying her heart out. Her sobs echoed all around, and many passerbys tried not to stare.

Ash considered this for a second. He didn't want her to cry. She was his friend, and he had to do whatever it took to make his friends happy. He knew he couldn't stay. He couldn't simply leave her there either, because that would be cold and she probably would think of him as a bad friend.

Finally, he thought of something.

"Hey, Serena," he told her calmly.

Serena sniffled and looked at him. She asked, "Y… y… yeah?"

"Remember the Mirror Cave? The conversation we had after we got out?"

"Y… yes. You s… said w… we would always be travelling t… together."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing."

"W… what do you m… mean?"

"You have your mom's permission, right? Come along with me to Kanto. I told you we'll always be traveling together, and we will."

Serena stopped bawling and blinked her tears out.

"One more thing. Remember what Aria had told you?"

"A performer always smiles," Serena replied, smiling.

"That's the spirit!"

Ash held out his hand, and Serena took it. He boosted her up, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

It was just like the first time they met, except this time they would not be separated.

Pikachu decided he could take no more on advertisements on shampoo, and at that time he heard his partner call, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu, relieved, turned around. He saw Ash and Serena holding hands.

Ash saw Pikachu's confused expression and told the electric mouse, "Pikachu, Serena's going to be traveling with us from now on. Understand?"

Pikachu smiled and gave out a happy, "Pika pika!"

Serena looked over at Ash, her childhood crush, and put a hand over her heart and fingered the ribbon.

They would always be traveling together.


End file.
